Field of the Invention--This invention relates to rain gutters and in particular to invertible rain gutters.
Description of the Prior Art--Invertible rain gutters are well known in the art. Typical invertible rain gutters are shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 538,108; 1,141,204; 3,091,055; 4,061,151; 4,072,285; 4,116,008; and 4,117,635.
Each of the inventions described in these patents involves either complicated and costly apparatus, or requires a specially designed gutter. Clearly, neither of the foregoing is desirable. It is also interesting to note (and perhaps it has contributed to the complexity of the prior art designs) that, in every one of the above mentioned patents, the apparatus is designed such that the gutter rotates about a fixed, horizontal axis, parallel to the length of the gutter.